This invention relates to playground equipment, and more particularly to a modular play structure building panel which can be connected to other identical panels to construct various play structures, such as tunnels, cylindrical towers, and walls.
Conventional playground equipment generally does not provide the versatility of this invention, in that it is not able to be assembled into as many different play structures utilizing identical panels.